Últimos días
by SLINRE
Summary: El diario del primero y último amor de Sawada Tsunayoshi y Hibari Kyoya. – Un corazón que no puede latir puede amar, aunque no pueda soportarlo – Advertencias: muerte de un personaje principal. 1827


Titulo: Últimos días.

Resumen: El diario del primero y último amor de Sawada Tsunayoshi y Hibari Kyoya. – Un corazón que no puede latir puede amar, aunque no pueda soportarlo –

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitma Rebonr! ni los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, son creación de Amano Akira.

* * *

…

_Vi ese par de ojos ámbar bajo la luz anaranjada del cielo antes de morir en la noche y aunque mi corazón se oprimió como si con aquellas frágiles manos que tenia él colgándole delicadamente evitara el latir, el estremecimiento que me recorrió fue tan agradable que casi sonreí._

_«Es como luz, pura y cálida luz. Quiero más de él» pensé._

…

MARZO

_15 de Marzo_

Lamento haberte abandonado durante ¿seis meses? Es lamentable lo rápido que pasa el tiempo sin que se puede hacer nada. Mis escusas ya las conoces, he ido de aquí para allá siendo arrastrado por Giotto, y lo demás es mi falta de ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, no creas que en este momento es diferente solo que he presenciado algo inspirador. Fui a ver a Shamal, mi nuevo medico mientras estoy en Namimori –si, he decidido pasar los últimos días aquí – para el chequeo de rutina y una transfusión sanguínea, y vi algo asombroso, un chico ciego que si no me lo hubiera dicho Shamal jamás lo imaginaria. Su vista era enfocada y se movía sin ayuda, si el degenerado… digo Shamal no me hubiera mostrado su historia clínica no le creería, incluso ahora dudo si es que no fue una de sus bromas.

Por cierto su nombre era Hibari Kyoya.

En fin, ver a este chico probablemente de mi edad me hizo sentir la porquería más inútil del planeta, por lo que he decidido hacer algo para cambiarlo. Nunca es tarde… o eso dicen.

…

_16 de Marzo_

Solo hace horas que acabo de escribirte, pero aunque sean las tres y cuarto de la mañana necesito escribir esto. No tengo idea de cómo sentirme mas, me corrijo, menos inútil. Pero si se que quiero conocerlo y hablar con Kyoya-kun. Nunca mis pensamientos habían randado tan obsesivamente una persona.

Es casi incontrolable.

…

_19 de Marzo_

¡Es aterrador! No se como diablos lo hizo, pero ni bien le dije "Hola" fijo sus ojos en mi y me miró de la forma mas terrorífica que me han visto en mi vida, sin duda es pariente perdido de Reborn o Xanxus.

Luego de eso no pude más que salir a correr. Lo se, lo se, realmente soy patético. Es un poco desilusionante ya que me había preparado a mi mismo los días anteriores. También cabe decir que me había ilusionado… ser consiente de eso me hace sentir aun peor.

Pero entiéndeme, luego de haber perdido el interés en todo, él era una pequeña luz. ¿Que debería hacer?... casi puedo escucharte decir "inténtalo de nuevo, es eso o deprimirte aun mas ¿eres masoquista, quieres sentirte aun peor?"

Oh dios, creo que me he vuelto loco, tengo conversaciones imaginarias con mi diario ¿A eso se le llama esquizofrenia?

…

_21 de Marzo_

Veamos, por donde debo empezar… primero te diré que ha nevado y el frio es espantoso, incluso aunque me gusta el clima fresco, ya sabes muy fresco, ha sido terrible. Aun así decidí dar una vuelta. Necesitaba caminar y pensar, y probablemente buscaba inconscientemente morirme de una pulmonía. Como sea, la cuestión es que termine llegando a una escuela secundaria e irremediablemente me sentí mal. Me quede en la entrada pensando como estarían Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru… ¿me extrañarían tanto como extraño estar con ellos? Lo lamento, para que mentir a ti. Lamento haberlos dejado, pero ni siquiera puedo imaginarme volver, es aterrador. No podría soportarlo.

¡Pero eso no es por lo que escribía!

Mientras estaba allí parado bajo la nevada fui reprendido por alguien. Si, era Kyoya-kun ¡por su puesto que no lo llame así! Eso es entre nosotros. Te contare todo detalladamente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" en ese momento casi grito y mi corazón no se detuvo quién sabe por qué.

"Solo… miraba" esto va sonar patético, pero estoy feliz de por lo menos no haber salido a correr.

"¿No deberías estar en clases en algún lugar también, herbívoro?" sigo sin entender que quiso decir con aquello ultimo.

"Realmente… no asisto a ningún colegio" creo que me llevo treinta segundos terminar la frase. ¡no te rías! Realmente asusta.

"Entonces estas perturbando el orden publico" y de alguna parte saco unas cosas raras, creo que se llaman tonfas. Confirmado, debe ser pariente de Reborn…

"¡No! ¡Claro que no!" en eso momento entre en pánico y me agite. Sabes lo que eso significa.

"Te morderé hasta la muerte si no te largas" supongo que es un _poco_ creativo con su vocabulario. Quise contestar pero no pude, apenas podía respirar, luego empecé a toser y, ya sabes, me desmaye.

Cuando desperté estaba en su oficina, acostado en un sofá y para mi vergüenza cubierto con su abrigo negro. Lo vi en el escritorio ocupado con unos papeles. Alzo su mirada viéndome, si viéndome. Shamal me había jugado una broma. Bastante pesada por cierto.

Próxima razón de mi existencia: vengarme del maldito medico.

Pero te contare como me entere de ese _detalle_. Cuando me incorpore obviamente dijo "Te levantaste" le pregunte si me había escuchado bastante sorprendido de lo pronto que se percató… "Te estoy viendo" me dijo, y en ese momento me di cuenta que me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Siendo sincero me sentí decepcionado, ni siquiera me acorde de Shamal. Pero luego, cuando vi nevar por la ventana detrás de él me lleno de alivio saber que podía ver eso, que vía todo lo hermoso del mundo. Me sentí muy bien, tan feliz que llore.

¡Oh dios! Que vergüenza de solo recordarlo.

Trate de levantarme del sillón e irme pero me maree un poco por lo que termino acompañándome a casa. En el camino, cuando estaba convencido de que no me diría nada mas se presentó a si mismo. Sabes, es el presidente del comité estudiantil y lo llamo Hibari-san, creo que esta en ultimo año. Caminamos bajo su paraguas hasta llegar a casa, y sin decir nada se fue, sin dudas es una persona de pocas palabras, aunque creo que sus mirada revelan un poco. En serio, estoy tan feliz que Shamal allá mentido.

…

_22 de Marzo_

Es un poco extraño pensar en como han cambiado mis sentimientos sobre los chequeos de rutina semanales. Primero no les tomaba importancia, era como asistir a alguna actividad después del colegio, iba y leía mangas mientras se completaba la transfusión o Gokudera-kun me acompañaba. Luego me empezó a molestar, hasta que lo odie, un recordatorio de que no era normal; no quería hablar con nadie mientras estaba allí así que empecé a evitar a Gokudera-kun y Goitto-nii iba en su lugar. Luego hasta su presencia me molestaba, los últimos días del la semana me sentía débil y cuando estaba en la habitación perdía todas las fuerzas. Lo odie más y más e intente saltármela una semana, luego de eso fue el primer ataque. Aun no se como es que sobreviví, el dolor de un infarto es horrible, preferiría cualquier cosa que experimentarlo de nuevo. A partir de allí comenzó a darme igual los chéquelos, las pruebas, las transfusiones, las inyecciones, todo. Y también empezó a abarcar las demás cosas: estudiar, la preocupación de los demás –que también me molestaba –reírme, llorar; aquello básicamente se sentía igual, ambos me agotaban, cualquier emoción me cansaba y comencé a encerrarme. Hablar demasiado también era duro, caminar de la entrada del colegio al salón se volvía difícil cada día y luego de la tercera vez que perdí la conciencia termine dejando le colegio.

Realmente es nostálgico pensar en todo aquello, pero no puede vitarlo mientras esta tarde veía como bajaba la sangre de la bolsita a mi brazo.

Quería pasar por el colegio al terminar, pero en algún momento me quede dormido y ya eran las ocho cuando me desperté.

Quería verte Kyoya-kun. Aunque casi me matas del terror –y probablemente lo estoy diciendo lateramente –había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar vivo… sentir estar vivo.

…

_23 de Marzo_

Hoy me siento para la mierda. Me ha dado fiebre y ni siquiera puedo levantarme de la cama, sinceramente solo escribir hace que me tiemblen los músculos de los brazos, por eso, por favor perdona la terrible letra. Probablemente fue por aquel paseo que di con Kyoya-kun, debería haber llamado a un taxi, pero no me arrepiento.

Adelheid-san se ha quedado conmigo todo el día, ni siquiera me ha dejado escribir –en este momento esta haciendo la cena. Ella es realmente amable y maternal, aunque muy estricta. Estuve a un pelo de que me diera una patada cuando le dije que había salido el día de la nevada. Realmente lo lamento por ella, esta felizmente casada y tiene que pasar la noche cuidando a un idiota. Ella siempre se queja de su marido Julie, dice que es un pervertido y mujeriego, pero sabes, le brillan los ojos cuando habla de él. También tiene un hijo de cuatro años, Enma. Lo ha traído un par de veces y es realmente adorable.

Es mejor terminar esto antes de que Adel-san vuelva y de verdad me de una patada por haber desobedecido su orden de "tienes estrictamente prohibido mover un musculo"

…

_24 de Marzo_

Me siento mejor, aunque aun tengo prohibido levantarme de la cama por Shamal y Adel-san, que por cierto trajo a Enma-chan. Hemos jugado a las cartas, me mostro su libro de dibujos y vimos televisión, en algún momento de eso me quede dormido.

Ni siquiera se para que escribo, no hay nada que escribir.

…

_27 de Marzo_

Me siento bien, pensaba iba estar mas tiempo en la cama pero luego de un chequeo de Shamal esta mañana me ha dado el visto bueno. Aun así las piernas las siento débiles y me duele la espalda de estar acostado.

Por su puesto en cuanto pude, salí a dar un paseo, claro tratando de volver al instituto… pero como se trata de mi y por ende de mi inutilidad no pude encontrarlo. No podía recordar como había llegado y a la vuelta estaba demasiado concentrado en la presencia de Kyoya-kun para pensar en algo más.

Así que de alguna forma termine llegando a un parque, común y corriente con unos juegos y arboles. Creo recordarlo de mi infancia o tal vez me estoy imaginando cosas, algo que no seria extraño. Como estaba completamente deshabitado decidí ir al columpio, de cualquier forma necesitaba un descanso.

¿Sabes que por poco me caigo de espaldas? ¿Por qué? Porque casi me da un ataque.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" ¡si! Era Kyoya-kun. Me gire y lo mire sin evitar sonreírle como un tonto.

"¡Hibari-san!"

Realmente estar cerca de ese chico va a ser malo para mi salud, no puedo evitar reaccionar casi exageradamente a cualquier cosa cuando se trata de él. Aun no entiendo por que, pero a que no te esperabas que te hablara de él hoy.

A su forma me preguntó que estaba haciendo, y en ese momento a penas le puedo contestar que descansando de un paseo. En ese momento se acercó y se sentó en otro columpio, creo que pensó que me asusto porque me recorrió un escalofrío que me hizo temblar y estoy seguro que lo vio.

Vimos como bajaba el sol y me deje perder en las sensaciones y emociones de tenerlo cerca. No podía evitar verlo de vez en cuando. Creo que su perfil es perfecto. Claro que en un momento me descubrió, estoy pensando que realmente tiene instintos animales, ni siquiera me miró al preguntarme "¿qué?" cuando lo observaba. Para mi vergüenza solo atine a decir "nada" y ahí fue cuando insistió con la mirada; sabes, no se puede mentir bajo sus ojos.

"Es agradable estar con Hibari-san" ¡no pude haber dicho eso! ¡¿Por que siempre tengo que ponerme en vergüenza en frente de él?!. Solo me miro un poco más y dijo "oh".

¡¿Qué diablos significa "oh"?!

¿Es un eres raro? ¿Es untu también? ¿Ó es alerta, un acosador?.

Me estoy muriendo, ¡quiero saber!

En fin, luego de esa… horrible escena, al cabo de unos minutos dijo que se hacia tarde y termino acompañándome a casa. También le pregunte como se llamaba su escuela, y me sentí un estúpido cuando me respondió "Namimori" viéndome con obviedad.

Solo quiero dormir y olvidarme de toda la vergüenza que pase hoy, pero aun con todo eso haber sido encontrado por Kyoya-kun fue genial.

…

_28 de Marzo_

Me he dado cuenta de que cuando Kyoya-kun se dirige a mi siempre me llama "Sawada Tsunayoshi" lo que me hace sentir muy lejano. Se que no puedo pretender nada, además él es una persona realmente distante, ¿pero no podría decirme siquiera Sawada-san? Eso estaba pensando cuando me lo encontré frente a los portones del instituto de Nanimori y me saludo con un "Sawada Tsunayoshi" seguido de un "¿Qué estas haciendo?" aunque sus ojos se veían muy amenazantes.

No lo entendí hasta después de decirle, entre cortadamente, que estaba paseando y me respondió "deja de perder el tiempo y regístrate en un colegio", eso me dio gracia, me reí no solo porque su voz sonaba con el legitimo derecho de obligarme sino también porque me pareció ridícula la idea. Claro el no entendía nada de esto y… si sus ojos antes eran amenazantes no conozco un adjetivo mayor para cómo me miró luego. Me detuve al instante.

"¿Que es tan gracioso, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Realmente no sabía que responderle, solo no quería decirle la verdad. Además de ser difícil en cualquier circunstancia no quería que él lo sepa. Mentí.

"Tomo exámenes libres a fin de año" bueno, hace unos años era verdad ¿no?

"¿Y por que estas en Nanimori?" realmente es una persona directa, demasiado para mi propio bien.

"Cuando era niño vivía aquí, por eso decidí regresar" realmente no quiero mentirle sí puedo evitarlo, tampoco es como si fuera fácil. Gracias al cielo luego de eso pareció calmarse. Y contra cualquier pronóstico me invito a tomar té en su oficina. Por supuesto él solo dijo "sígueme" y obvio lo hice.

Siendo sincero, estar junto a él es un paraíso. Mi cuerpo se convulsiona, mi pecho se oprime pero es tan agradable que ni siquiera puedo pensar en algo estando cerca de él. Seguramente me quedo viéndole embobado todo el tiempo, apenas salgo del letargo cuando habla y él casi no lo hace.

Me pregunto por qué. Tengo tantos "por que" para Kyoya.

Creo que fue el mejor té de mi vida, y sabes que no soy un fanático del té, menos el verde.

Cuando el sol estaba bajando volvió a acompañarme a casa, realmente espero no ser una molestia porque disfruto tanto su compañía que creo seguiré rondándole todo lo que pueda.

…

_29 de Marzo_

Ha sido un día demasiado duro para mi, sumándole a mi escasa energía y mi patético cuerpo que decidió amanecer mas débil de lo normal, además he dado un largo paseo con Kyoya-kun.

Vayamos directo al grano porque terminare durmiéndome contigo entre las manos si prolongo esto.

Para comenzar me levante, como he dicho, tambaleándome. Malditas mis piernas. Almorcé al ser pasadas las doce y luego de unas horas mas de sueño en el sofá salí a encontrarme "casualmente" con Kyoya-kun en su instituto. Decidió saltearse las clases –algo que ya no me sorprende –y además salir del colegio. Dimos un largo paseo por la ciudad. Fuimos al área comercial donde me mostro una excelente repostería, le conté que mis padres estaban en este momento en Italia por atrabajo y que tenia un hermano mayor, él no hizo ningún comentario sobre su familia, solo unos cuantos "Hum" de vez en cuando.

Me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a su personalidad.

También fuimos al templo. Probablemente me gane una llamada de Gio-nii cuando vea mis estudios mensuales, aquellas escaleras por poco me matan. Gracias al cielo nos quedamos cerca de una hora descansando sentados en la hierba en placido silencio.

Cuando estábamos volviendo, de nuevo en el atardecer note que los ojos grises de Kyoya-kun se ven dorados-rojizos con esa luz. Lamentablemente me atrapo mirándolo y realmente no puede respirar cuando sus ojos se clavaron en mi cara. Soy un caso perdido, no puedo ayudarme a mi mismo. Aunque si es que mi cerebro no estaba lo suficientemente fundido en ese momento creo –tal vez fue una alucinación por falta de oxigeno muy real –que sonrió.

Lo que me hace más feliz que todo aquello junto es que me dijo que me mostraría un árbol de sakura de 500 años que estaba en el bosque detrás del templo. No puedo esterar a mañana.

…

_31 de Marzo_

EN ESTE MOMENTO ME ODIO TANTO COMO AMO A KYOYA

¿POR QUÉ TANTO DOLOR?

…

_Al ver su cuerpo pálido como la tiza tan delgado y tan frágil que parece dolerme a mi mismo cada vez que pienso en lo fácil que seria romperle un hueso, pensó que el destino es el peor enemigo del hombre. Me ha mostrado la criatura más encantadora que pudiera haber conocido, el humano más puro que vivió entre estos seres contaminados como yo, me lo arrebató de la única forma que no sería capaz recuperarlo._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi falleció el 31 de marzo cerca de las 3 de la madrugada luego de garabatear en su diario esas últimas palabras._

_Ahora yo escribir en la ultima pagina. _

_Hasta pronto, Sawada Tsunayoshi… Tsuna._

_Hibari Kyoya, tu Kyoya._

* * *

Tenía esto escrito hace un tiempo, pero no estaba segura cómo terminarlo ya que lo empecé cuando estaba en uno de mis estados de ánimo depresivos hace bastante, y como no suelen ser muy recurrentes luego no podía _conectarme_ con la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado a pesar del triste final, si les hice llorar habré cumplido con mi meta XD.


End file.
